marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse Ultimate)
Peter Parker was the first Spider-Man in Miles Morales' dimension, but was tragically killed in battle against the Kingpin. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Bitten by a radioactive spider at age 16, Peter Parker became the costumed superhero Spider-Man following the death of his Uncle Ben. Operating as Spider-Man for 10 years (with assistance from his Aunt May) Peter met and married Mary Jane Watson. He also came into conflict with numerous villains such as Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Tombstone, Green Goblin and crime boss Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin. However, things would change when Kingpin eventually had a machine called the Super-Collider commissioned from the scientific corporation Alchemax, designed and constructed by Dr. Olivia Octavius, intending to open a portal to another dimension to find counterparts of his deceased wife and son. However, Spider-Man found out about this and attempted to stop his plans. He engaged his nemesis Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin somewhere in the bunker the Collider was located. Attempting to reason with the Goblin about the danger the Collider posed, he discovered and rescued a young boy named Miles Morales, who had stumbled upon the battle, and discovered Miles had similar powers through their shared spider-sense. He instructed Miles to keep out of harm's way, and even offered to teach him about his powers, but was ambushed by the Prowler, whom he fought across the Collider's chamber. Eventually, the Goblin attacked again as the Collider activated and created a dimensional rift. Goblin attempted to kill Spider-Man by placing him in the colliding energy beams, and through his unique dimensional signature, ended up causing a powerful dimensional disruption. The resulting explosion heavily damaged the Collider, killing Osborn under its wreckage and badly injuring Spider-Man. Miles found Peter's wounded form, to which the dying hero gave him a flash drive with software to disable and destroy the Collider, instructing Miles to do so and keep safe from the Kingpin, falsely assuring the boy he'd be safe. He is confronted by Fisk, and weakly banters with him, but also attempts to reason with his nemesis, telling him that trying to bring back Vanessa and Richard was not worth potentially destroying New York. Unfortunately, the mention of them enrages Kingpin into dealing a fatal blow to Peter, murdering him. He orders Prowler to dispose of the hero's body, and upon spotting an obscured Miles, also orders his death. Peter's death is later discovered and is reported throughout New York, shocking the citizens with their beloved hero's tragic demise. A speech is later held by his distraught wife Mary Jane, who states that Peter humbly believed anyone could be Spider-Man, merely saying he was just the boy who was bitten by the spider. Legacy Immensely guilty and bound by his promise to destroy the Collider and stop Fisk's scheme, Miles purchased a cheap Spider-Man Halloween costume in an effort to carry on Peter's place as Spider-Man. It also turns his being placed in the beam, ended up drawing in inter-dimensional counterparts of him into his universe: namely two older versions of himself, alongside Peni Parker, Gwen Stacy and Peter Porker. All his counterparts saw his funeral and were shocked to discover his fate. While working with him, Miles refused to let Peter B. Parker meet the same fate as a his counterpart, something that left the older Peter touched. Miles later avenged Peter's death and completed his mission by taking down Kingpin. After the villain was defeated, Miles took up the role of this dimension's Spider-Man as the other counterparts returned to their own. Character traits Peter was a brave, selfless and friendly young man with a powerful sense of justice and responsibility to helping others, and due to his heroics and protecting the people of New York, was renowned as the champion hero of the city, adored and respected by all. Despite being injured and knocked down constantly, Peter declared that he loved helping people as Spider-Man, as mentioned by his Aunt May, he believed he was the only person who could protect the city from villains. Upon meeting Miles, he was astonished to. According to his wife at his funeral, Peter was also very humbled and once told Mary Jane that anyone could be Spider-Man if they tried to be. Relationships *Ben Parker - Uncle; deceased. *May Parker - Aunt. *Mary Jane Watson-Parker - Wife. *Miles Morales - Potential student and successor. *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy and killer. *Prowler - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Chris Pine Behind the scenes *Chris Pine voices the Spider-Man of Miles' universe, whose death inspires Miles to become Spider-Man. This version of Parker was intended to be "as competent a Spider-Man as possible", and combines elements from previous Spider-Man portrayals (including Tobey Maguire's from the Spider-Man films, Andrew Garfield's from The Amazing Spider-Man films, and Tom Holland's from the Marvel Cinematic Universe) but with slight differences to indicate that this is an alternate universe from those. Trivia *Lines spoken by Jake Johnson in the trailer were spoken by Chris Pine's Spider-Man in the beginning of the film. *He had blonde hair and blue eyes, which resembles Ben Reilly, a clone of Peter Parker from the comics who dyed his hair and used contacts to fashion his own identity. *He had a Spider-Lair/Hideout where he hid all of his Spider-Man equipment, and a crime lab, including the Spider Buggy, and other Spider Suits he accumulated over the years, including the PS4 Spidey suit with the white spider symbol, the Mark 1 Silver Spider-Man suit, and the classic Red and Gold Iron Spider Armor. *This Peter is most likely based on the Ultimate Spider-Man from the Ultimate Marvel comic series, due to the fact that when the Collider is mapping the worlds, we see that Miles' current world is designated Earth 1610, which is the Ultimate Universe. Though he also shares a similar history with other Spider-Men, such as stopping a train, and dancing similar to the Tobey Maguire Spider-Man, a similar hair style, though different color to the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, and he web holds to buses as Tom Holland's Spider-Man did to hold the two halves of the boat in Spider-Man: Homecoming. *It implied he saw his counterparts while he was in the dark matter beam of the Collider and his entanglement pulling them into his dimension, explaining why he didn't lose hope despite imminent death, knowing his world would be protected with their arrival. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' GonJ5xj.jpg|Peter Parker SPDRMN-ITSV-Ultimate-Spider-Man.jpg Blondpeter2.png 47585647-1991239847597995-180450262268508933-n.jpg 47585067-949654475237652-6125499654307517241-n.jpg Peter meets miles by alvaxerox dcsgd7h-fullview.jpg Dcjs1sd-1cdb1898-d97f-44c3-9b9e-a752280485b3.jpg Peter Parker Ultimate 4.png See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Geniuses Category:Students Category:Photographers Category:Secret identities Category:Public identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse deceased